Angel
by xMoonlightBayx
Summary: Never seen nor heard. Forever invisible to all but each other, they guide their human partner along the uncertain road called life. With feelings intertwined they are there to witness the challenges and rewards of each and every day. Their mission is simple; to help for-fill their partners hopes and dreams. Though, with every rule, there is always an exception...


**A/N Hey guys! So, it's nearly 1:30AM here, and, after having the flu and sleeping most of the day, I've decided to finally get round to putting an idea I've had for the last 5 or so years down on paper- well, PC I guess :p.**

**I've never really been very good at writing, especially from scratch, but, I want to give it a go! My spelling, grammar etc isn't the best so please bare with me, and please, please let me know if you think this is worth continuing.**

**"- speech (obviously)**

**'- thoughts**

*****- change of scene**

**I don't own a lot of things, but, the crazy people in my dreams said I do own this so... YAY!**

We are each of us Angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another.~Luciano de Crescenzo

Never seen nor heard. Forever invisible to all but each other, they guide their human partner along the uncertain road called life. With feelings intertwined they are there to witness the joy and sadness, the highs and lows. The challenges and rewards of each and every day.

Their mission is simple; to help for-fill their partners hopes and dreams.

Though, with every rule, there is an exception. And this one is no different...

Weak cries could be heard from down the hall. The stifling smell of disinfectant stung anyone with a sense of smell. The odd scattered poster informing of common illnesses giving a splash of colour to the otherwise pale and uncharacteristic walls.  
In the last but one room, a mother lies exhausted, a baby girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful!' A soft voice cooed as the newborn calmed.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Another nurse inquired out of curiosity.

"Hope." The newly christened mother announced.

"How could this have happened?!" This booming voice was from non other than Akihito, an Elder of the Angels. His strong posture easily intimidated others and the sheer volume of his voice made anyone who didn't know him tremble. As if his demeanor wasn't threatening enough, his stature was one to be feared. He was certainly not one of the most delicate of Angels. His deep amber eyes burned with a fury that matched his equally fiery hair. Though, he was usually the one who welcomed some sort of action in this otherwise calm world he called home, this wasn't quite what he'd had in mind.

"We must correct this at once!" A somewhat older looking Angel, Hatsu, ordered. Her long grey hair carried on flowing long after her decision to stand to emphasize her statement. Though the years were gaining on her, her fiery temperament was not one to be challenged. She scanned the other's faces with her deep crimson eyes, waiting for their reaction.

"Let's think about this rationally." Placing his hands in the air to diffuse the tension, the tall and slender Kazuya flashed an uncertain smile as he looked to his equals for support. He disliked disputes, that much was clear, but he knew that this was a matter that needed resolving immediately With a soft scratch of his short, blonde hair and a flicker of his pale blue eyes, he drew his attention to the other Elder. "What do you think about this, Kazuo?"

Kazuo, chin in hand, carefully assessed each of the Elders expectant stares. He was not one to be easily intimidated, nor easily swayed. But the incident at hand was incredibly problematic. If life had taught him anything, it was that things happen for a reason. But what could the reasoning be behind this?

Before the glares could become any more intense, Kazuo stood. His frail looking body defying the expectations of anyone who did not know him. With a single, swift movement, he raised his right hand, preparing to speak.

"Today, an event never before seen in the World of Angels has occurred. As you are all aware, each and every Angel has a special connection with their human. Whilst the humans may not be able to see or sense our presence, we stand by them in hopes of guiding them through life. We each see, think and feel what our humans do. We experience what they experience, but at the same time, we are our own person. Our personalities differ, our ways of thinking and the way we see things."

Taking a deep breath, Kazou continued.

"At times, we make the wrong decisions. And it is those decisions that we have to make amends for. But this is not a decision that we can truly make. It is not our place to defy the will of nature."

The room became still. Tension filled the air as the heat began to rise. All eyes were on Kazuo, as if waiting for a punch line to a sad joke.

Feeling their frustration, he extended his speech.

"I understand that some of you may disagree with my decision." His sharp brown eyes narrowed on Hatsu and Akihito. "But this is what I believe."

"But Kazuo!" Hatsu stood in desperation, arms spread wide upon the long wooden desk that surrounded the four Elders during their discussions. "What about our traditions? It has always been that to every female human, a female Angel is assigned and vice versa. Why has it changed? Why is this child any different? Think of the problems this will cause!" Desperation was starting to seep into her voice as the stability of the customs she once knew were crumbling before her eyes.

Kazou could see the fear in her. He knew all too well that Hatsu had seen a lot in her time with her human, and instability and uncertainty were something she feared, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

With a commanding step, Kazuo gently placed a hand on Hatsu's shoulder, and took yet another deep breath.

"Let us all have faith in Mother Nature and see where she leads us."

With that said, the Elder's all stood from their respective seats and began to leave the room. Satisfaction clearly not on their minds.


End file.
